Waiting
by HPsmartone32
Summary: She sat in the very back corner booth of a small diner in a small town. From her perch on the cushioned seat she could see the entrance to the diner perfectly, and staring at the door was what she had been doing for the past three hours. Waiting.


**Waiting**

She sat in the very back corner booth of a small diner on the outskirts of a small town. From her perch on the cushioned seat she could see the entrance to the diner perfectly, and staring at the door was what she had been doing for the past three hours. Non-stop. She just sat there, perfectly straight, staring at the door. Waiting.

When she had first entered the diner and taken the back booth with what seemed like impossible grace, a tall, handsome waiter had won the coin toss between his friends and approached her to take her order. He had walked up to the very tiny, very pretty, black-spiked haired girl and, in the most seductive voice he could muster, had asked how he could help her. He noticed how the pale girl's golden eyes showed anxiousness as she released them on him. She had asked for a cup of coffee, please. He nodded, dazed, and walked away. He returned a few minutes later to find that she was sitting perfectly straight staring with what seemed like impossible concentration at the entrance to the diner. The waiter wondered vaguely if the girl was even breathing. _Of course she is,_ he laughed on his way back to the kitchen, _everyone has to breathe!_

After that encounter, various waiters returned to refill her coffee cup, not noticing that a few minutes after her mug was filled she would – with one lightening-fast motion – pour the contents into the dead plant on the windowsill ten feet away.

What the waiters could not understand was the intense patience that this incredibly petite and statue-like girl seemed to have. She just sat there. Staring at the door as minutes ticked by.

"How can she just sit there for hours on end?" one waitress remarked to her friend, who shook her head, confused also.

However, what these weak humans didn't understand was that this girl was in no hurry. Sure she was incredibly antsy, but she had forever – not that it would take that long. She knew that he would be coming today. She had seen it, he was looking for her without even knowing it. He was perfect, of this she was absolutely sure. He'd been to hell and back but she didn't care. She loved him even if they hadn't even properly met yet. And, together, they would find their place with others like them. They would spend the rest of eternity forever. It was with this comforting thought that she contented herself. By feeling the connection that they didn't even have yet, she could happily sit as still as a statue in the corner booth of a small-town diner.

She knew that the waiters and waitresses thought that she was strange. She was probably being too still to pass for normal, but if she wasn't still she knew that she'd bounce all around the restaurant and that would surely give her away.

So she only moved when the incompetent waiters felt the need to refill her coffee mug. She knew that there was no way they could see her dispose of each cupful in the nearby, dead potted plant but she also wondered if they thought that a natural human could ever consume fifteen cups of coffee in three hours.

"More coffee?" the waiter asked when he returned for a sixteenth time.

She came out of her trance and shook her head 'no.'

"Oh, anything else you want?" he asked. She almost laughed aloud when she thought of ordering what her kind really drank, but managed to contain it to only a grin.

"Could I have a water, please?" she asked. He again looked dazed at the sound of her voice and she tried not to roll her eyes. Nevertheless, he must have heard her request for he nodded and walked back to the counter.

Soon, he returned with her water and she thanked him. He smiled at her and left her again. His instinctive human urge to shy away from her must have been taking effect. She was actually grateful for this as the quiet was much better than when, as he had when she first arrived, he attempted to flirt with her.

And even if he weren't human, she wouldn't have given his flirting a second thought. Because the one she was really waiting for was on his way. And he was the only one that she would, or could, ever love in that way.

Such thinking made her more anxious, in the excited way, though, not the nervous way. Because she already knew that he was looking for her. Even if he didn't. She already knew that he loved her. Even if he had never thought of her. She already knew that he would be very overly protective and loyal to her. Even if he didn't know that she even existed. And she knew that she would always be happy to be with him, and that wasn't just because of his special talent. She would have been equally as happy if he didn't have that.

In fact, she was so sure of all these things, and even more, that she was sitting, in the presence of humans, waiting patiently for him to arrive.

She barely registered as an old couple walked into the diner, even though she was watching the door intently. She had trained her mind to only see the important things. She heard that the old man had a weak heart; his pulse was so slow. She wondered what the old woman would do without her husband, for he was going to die in forty-seven days. They didn't know that though, so they were here to eat a nice lunch together.

She was immensely grateful that after today, she would never have to go a day without her partner. Because they would spend forever together.

The bell on the door had barely tinkled acknowledging someone else had entered when she was out of her seat and in front of him.

The tall, pale, dark-eyed man stepped back and took in the appearance of the beautiful, tiny vampire in front of him.

"I'm Alice," she smiled as took Jasper's hand in hers, "and you've been looking for me."

He didn't even protest as she led him back out of the diner. He just followed, grinning broadly, knowing that he never wanted to be without this girl for the rest of eternity.


End file.
